Another Day
by Future Reminiscence
Summary: High School can be pretty weird, can't it? A FE High school fic. AU. Rating may eventually rise.


Author's Notes: Hello there everyone. This is my first crack at a Fire Emblem fanfic, and it is set in an alternate universe where are main cast of characters are students in high school. I've always liked stories of this nature, and decided to try my hand at it. There won't be any set time of updates, as a lot of this fanfic I plan on basing around events in my own life, but I will try to update it as much as possible. I'm going to try and make this story sound as real as possible too. Quite eccentric and comical the life of a teenager can be. RR!

Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters in Fire Emblem. That's right. Me and every other person on this site. Now on with the show!

"Hey, you want anything while I'm in here?" Hector called out from the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm fine," Eliwood replied as he continued boredly flicking through channels on the TV. Just as he was about to complain about there never being anything on, he came across MTV. The new video from Li'l Flip was just beginning. Eliwood couldn't help but chuckle.

"What the hell are you watching?" Hector asked as he walked back into the living room holding a bottle of chocolate syrup and a bag of marshmallows. Eliwood simply chuckled before continuing to flick through the channels. "We as America should band together and kill Li'l Flip. Don't you agree?" Hector asked as he plopped down on the couch next to Eliwood. Eliwood simply nodded and continued on through the channels.

The living room area of Hector's abode was small, and felt a lot like home no matter who you were. All the room contained was a TV, a DVD player, a gamecube with four controllers, a long blue couch (complete with tears and patched up holes), a blue recliner which was never used as it put the person seated there at an uncomfortable angle to see the TV, a rack in danger of collapse from the weight of the CDs held on it, a coffee table (which was used more as a foot rest), and an end table with a telephone. It was a nice place to just sit around and pass the day in laziness and boredom.

By this point Eliwood had come across ESPN news. "God dammit. Pirates lost again," he said with a sigh. Hector gave a bit of a sputtered cough as he choked on the chocolate syrup he was busily pouring into his mouth.

"Meh. I thought they'd be better this year. Maybe next year."

"Yeah. If Willie Stargell and Roberto Clemente come back from the dead, then maybe."

Before Hector could retort, the phone began to ring. Hector sighed as he looked at the phone, which was all of three feet away from him.

Another ring. Another sigh.

"Are you going to answer that?"

Ring.

"Well?"

Ring.

"Hector! Answer the god damned phone!" Hector's elder brother Uther screamed from elsewhere in the house. Hector sighed again. Uther was the only family he had left. He loved his dear brother quite a bit, but he hated having to do unnecessary things such as answering the phone when it was so far away.

Hector reached over and clicked on the speaker phone. "Hello?"

"You are one lazy oaf..." Eliwood muttered, stopping on an episode of Walker Texas Ranger.

"Hey! Hector! It's me, Lowen."

"Hey Lowen, what's up man?"

"Hey Lowen," Eliwood said before chuckling. _Oh, how is Chuck Norris able to do karate and ride an ATV at the same time so gracefully? Karla couldn't do that._

"Oh, hey Eliwood. I was just calling to see if...wait. Crap."

"What?"

"I've completely forgotten what I'd called for," Lowen said, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Bah, that's ok Lowen. I do it all the time. You wouldn't believe how much that used to piss Serra off," Hector said with a chuckle.

Lowen laughed. "Well, I'll call back if I remember...OH NO!" Lowen practically screamed through the phone.

"What's wrong?" Hector asked quickly.

"I've gone and left my casserole in too long! Oh god dammit I'll call you back." There was an abrupt click. Hector looked over to Eliwood and they both busted out laughing.

"Hard to decide whether he's a good cook through skill or by accident," Eliwood said.

"Don't have to cook these beauties to enjoy them..." Hector said as he tore open the bag of marshmallows and started pouring the chocolate syrup inside.

"Hector."

"What?"

"That is disgusting."

"Aw, come on. It's pretty good if you just give it a chance. It's not Oreos and ketchup like some of the girls eat."

Eliwood groaned. "Don't remind me. How can a human being possibly put themselves through that?"

"Don't ask me. I don't even want to begin to imagine it," Hector said as he picked out a marshmallow and devoured it.

"You know Hector, that might actually be good to eat if you didn't just pour the syrup into the bag."

"What's wrong with pouring the chocolate syrup in the bag? I plan on eating all of them, and applying chocolate syrup to each one would be incredibly messy and time consuming. This is all quite efficient if I do say so myself." Eliwood simply groaned.

"How about answering that phone before the seventeenth ring next time and help us save our sanity, alright?" Uther said as he appeared in the room entrance. He had on a white apron and yellow rubber gloves, and was holding a bucket full of water, a soggy sponge drifting over the water's surface.

"It wasn't quite seventeen rings," Hector said.

"It was close enough."

"Oh, by the way, nice apron. Lovely gloves as well," Hector said with a smirk.

Uther gave a huff. "Bah, you should really learn how to do some housework. I have to do everything myself."

"Huh? I clean my room just fine, thank you very much."

"He does, I've seen it," Eliwood said, a look of mock seriousness on his face. Hector frowned heavily at him.

Uther chuckled and looked to the bag of marshmallows and chocolate. He shook his head. "Disgusting eating habits. You realize you go back to school in a few days, right?"

Hector and Eliwood let out a sigh in unison. "Yeah, yeah. I full well realize that. Same shit different year," Hector said with another sigh.

"Ain't it the truth. Well I'm back to cleaning,' Uther said as he turned around to leave. "And answer the phone if it rings again." Uther walked off, a cough echoing through the hallway.

His brother was sick. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He wasn't even sure if Uther knew what was wrong himself. Whatever it was, it couldn't possibly be good.

"You know, he's right."

"About what? My 'disgusting' eating habits?"

"No. The fact that school starts in a few days. This summer has flown by like it was just a weekend. This has really crept up on me," Eliwood said, as he continued his fruitless search of the television channels.

"When doesn't it though? It always feels like summer passes in the blink of an eye when you reach this stage of it, but it really doesn't." Eliwood was about to agree when the phone rang again. Hector answered it after the first ring, and put on the speaker. "Hello. Hector here."

"Hello?"

"Hector."

Hector looked over at Eliwood with a raised eyebrow. The same though crossed both their minds: _Why is Jaffar calling?_

"Uh...Hey Jaffar. Why have you blessed Eliwood and me with your call?" Hector said. Eliwood gave him a wildly angry look and mouthed _Why did you tell him I'm here?_ "Because if he comes over and tries to kill me or something, I'm making sure he has to get through someone else first," Hector whispered quickly.

Jaffar didn't even seem to notice as he continued on, voice icy and quietly rough as always. "I have called to inform you Hector, and you as well Eliwood, that I still hate the both of you and pray for your slow, painful deaths."

Eliwood cleared his throat. "Um...thanks I guess."

"Yeah, the feeling is mutual Jaffar. Now if you'll excuse me, it's fondue time. Say hello to Nino for me!' Hector said as he quickly hung up.

Eliwood stared at Hector with wide eyes. "Dude. Do you realize what you just did? You're dead! And...Oh dammit he's probably on his way over here right now! That means I'm dead too!"

"Calm down Eliwood. You know if he had any intention of killing us, he'd do it while we were sleeping to avoid confrontation."

"Really reassuring, Hector. You know, that Nino line is going to be your undoing."

Hector seemed to ponder this for a few moments. "...Whatever. You gotta go sometime, right?"

"Yeah, well, until my time comes, I'd rather make attempts at keeping myself distanced from incidents that could result in my time being up sooner than I'd like."

Hector blinked. The phone began ringing before he could get any words out. Hector sighed as he reached for the phone.

"Hello. Hector and Eliwood here."

"Hector, what if its Jaffar calling back? Man..."

"Hello Hector! Hello Eliwood!" A high pitched voice cheerily rang out. Eliwood immediately let out a small groan.

"Hi Serra. What's up?" Hector answered.

"Oh, not too much. I'm just sitting here watching chick flicks and eating cookie dough."

"You're such a girl. And cookie dough? Come now, Serra, you'll ruin your beautiful figure eating stuff like that," Hector said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Says the pig that eats graham crackers and cheez whiz together," Serra took a second to shudder before continuing. "That's just plain nasty. So what are you and Eliwood up to on this fine, bright, happy, hot, humid, sunny summer day?"

"Sitting inside trying to find something on TV because it's too damn fine, bright, happy, hot, humid and sunny of a summer day outside," Eliwood replied.

Serra giggled. "Yeah...I guess that's my reasoning for staying inside watching chick flicks all day. Guys, we start school in a few days. I really don't want to go back..."

Hector sighed for what must've been the hundredth time in the past fifteen minutes. "Yeah. It's been a nice, easy, relaxing summer. Now I have to get up everyday and put half a thought into schoolwork."

"If you would really pay attention Hector you could be a straight A student..." Serra said, a hint of a whine in her voice.

"She's right, Hector."

"Not you too Eliwood...if I put that much effort into school I'd end up killing myself, be it because I put too much pressure on my procrastinating self or because boredom would drive me to it."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Eliwood trailed off, seemingly lost in thought.

"Hector, don't say things like that. You'll make me worried..." Serra whined softly.

Hector chuckled. "Cool off, Serra. You know full well I'd never do such a thing. Unless I was castrated. Then I'd kill myself."

Serra giggled. "Oh! I promised Erky I'd call him! Can I call you back later?"

"Sure. I'm sure 'Erky' would be quite upset if you were late in calling him," Hector said. Quick good byes were exchanged and the phones were hung up. Hector looked over to Eliwood with a questioning look. "Since when did she start calling him Erky again?"

Eliwood shrugged and put on a devilish grin. "What, are you jealous?"

"You wish. They're not even going out, and, knowing Erk, probably won't. Besides, my time with her was nice, but that's behind us now."

"How did you manage to put up with her for so long?"

"Well, I actually got to know her, unlike the majority of our classmates. She's not so bad once you get to know her. Plus I'm one of the only people who could get her to calm down and listen to in the first place. That helped a lot. Oh, and she's a good kisser too." The pair shared a laugh. Then, a sound resonated that they'd not yet encountered yet that day; a knock on the door. "The door? Now I actually have to get up..." Hector complained as he stood up and walked out of the living room, into the foyer, and to the front door. Hector ate another marshmallow. Eliwood let out a frustrated sigh as he continued clicking through the channels, each click getting progressively more violent.

Hector pulled the door open to find a lovely girl wearing plain green shirt and short jean shorts. Her long green hair was pulled back in a crude ponytail. The girl gave a polite and friendly smile. "Hey, Hector."

Hector gave a happy smile in return. "Hey Lyndis. Come on in." He let Lyndis walk by before shutting the door behind her and following her into the living room.

"Hey Eliwood. What's on the tube today?" Lyndis asked as she plopped down in the recliner.

"Absolutely nothing. You chose the right seat, you don't have to experience the pain television is putting me and Hector through right now."

"Mostly Eliwood though. I haven't been able to fully pay attention to the TV. My phone has been ringing almost non-stop for the last half-hour. I can't get a moment of peace around here," Hector said with a gesture of mock frustration.

"It looks like that bag of marshmallows has been occupying you too. Is that a bottle of chocolate syrup?" Lyndis asked. Hector nodded. "Disgusting, Hector. Simply a disgusting eating habit."

"You're only the thousandth person to notify me today that my creative and experimental eating habits are disgusting. I would award you a special prize, but I'm lazy and do not have one for you."

"I was the first to tell him his eating habits are disgusting," Eliwood said with a sly grin. Lyndis giggled.

"You know, Hector, you can't eat like that once school starts. That habit of eating isn't healthy. Your brain won't be able to work at full capacity;" Lyndis said matter of factly.

"His brain never works at full capacity in the first place; changing his diet isn't going to help that," Eliwood with another smirk.

"I'm going to give you the beating of your life someday, Eliwood," Hector growled. Lyndis let out another giggle.

"Mm!" Lyndis let out as if remembering something important. "Hey, did Jaffar call you guys today? Something about, hating you and wishing you would die?"

"Sounds familiar."

Lyndis nodded. "He kind of scares me. He isn't all there, if you know what I mean."

"No one is going to argue with you on that. Except Nino, but that's beside the point," Hector said.

"True. Oh, he's also going to murder Hector in his sleep. Hector made a very stupid off handed comment, and he's going to pay for it with his life. Then Jaffar will probably kill me because I was sitting here with him," Eliwood sighed as he stopped on The Weather Channel and dropped the flicker. "Good old Weather Channel. You are my saving grace."

"And Ninian isn't?" Lyndis asked with grin. She started speaking again before Eliwood could answer. "Oh! Did you hear about the kid who just moved into town? Just moved in down near Pri-" the phone cut off Lyndis.

"Hold that thought," Hector said as he reached over and put the phone on speaker, again. "Hello, you've reached the residence of Hector and Uther, and apparently Eliwood and Lyndis as well since they're always over here."

The voice at the other end of the phone chuckled. "Hey comapdres, what's up?"

"Not much Matthew. What's shaking with you?"

"Hiyas Matthew."

"Yo."

"Hey everyone. I'm just sitting here chilling, ironing my dress shirts and reading the bible," Matthew said.

"Ok, now what are you really doing?" Hector said with a laugh.

"Sitting here, chilling, watching rap videos and thinking about how I'm going to make you and all the teachers lives a living hell this year. That better?"

"Much."

"That sounds like the Matthew we've grown to love," Lyndis said.

"And occasionally hate," Eliwood added.

"Always the joker, eh Eliwood?" Matthew chuckled.

"Look who's talking."

"That movie sucked. So anyways, the reason I am calling is something you would probably desire, correct?" Matthew continued.

"Not especially. But you've intrigued me so you might as well carry on," Hector replied jokingly.

"Hector, you wound me!" Matthew said with hurt in his voice. Lyn got up from the recliner at this point and sat down in front of the rack of CDs and started leafing through them, looking for something that would peak her interest. "Right. So are we still on for tomorrow?" Matthew asked. Lyn turned around and faced Hector, slightly raising an eyebrow. He waved her off and she turned back to the CD rack.

"Yeah, we're still good to go for tomorrow. I have to call Lowen and remind him. I think he was calling about it earlier, but left in a rush. Something about his casserole," Hector said.

Matthew coughed in surprise. "His what!?"

"...His casserole. Get your ears checked. Goddesses..."

"Just joking with you, I know Lowen isn't like that," Matthew chuckled. "Man, we have to go back to school in a few days, you know? What a drag, I have to actually wake up now..."

"Repetition seems to be the key today, doesn't it, Hector?" Eliwood said, one eye closed the other on Lyndis, making sure she didn't break anything. The girl was a graceful as one could be one moment and fall face first the next.

"Indeed it does, Eliwood," Hector said nodding towards him. "Matthew, you barely ever get to school on time as it is. Why even bother worrying about it? You can drive now. You don't have to pester your mother for a ride or run the whole way to school."

"Don't remind me about that...it makes me shudder just thinking about that. Five miles in the pouring rain. I should've just stayed home and played video games. At least the inclement weather made me sick and I was out for a week, no?"

"Inclement? When did you learn that one?" Lyndis called out from the floor. She'd accumulated a small stack of CDs next to her.

"You wound me as well, Lady Lyndis!" Matthew said sarcastically. Lyndis giggled in response. "Alright, well, I gotta get going. Bible won't read itself, ya know?"

"I bet. Later Matthew."

"See you Matthew."

"Bye Matthew!"

Click.

"So what's this that you guys are 'on' for tomorrow?" Lyn asked, as she finished going through the CDs and slid one into the DVD player. 'Into the Storm' by Blind Guardian immediately began blaring out.

"You know, Lyn, I really was enjoying the Weather Channel's music..." Eliwood said.

"Oh hush. At least I put in a CD we can all enjoy. Now what's this get together about, and why was I not invited?" Lyn said at a slightly faster pace than normal. Or your normal female speaking pace.

"None of your concern, Lyn. No girls allowed," Hector said with a grin.

Lyn put on a hurt face and gave a pouty lip. "Fine, don't inform me. I'll just sit over here in the corner and continue to be shunned."

"Be that way then," Hector playfully stuck his tongue out at Lyn. "So what's this about a new kid moving in?"

"Oh!" Lyn immediately perked up. She had to speak up over the music. "New kid just moved in near Priscilla's part of the neighborhood. Apparently it's not really new though, it used to go to their elementary and middle school's then moved away. Now it's back."

"Wait a second, it? What the hell are you talking about?" Hector asked, a confused look on his face.

"Well...um...ah...I'm not _entirely_ sure as to its sex. It has hair like a girl, but it's face could be of a feminine guy or a girl and it's chest is flat so I think it might be a guy but then again I'm not really sure."

"And you boast about not talking as much as the other girls..." Hector said with a chuckle.

"So, technically...it could either be a guy or a girl right?" Eliwood asked. He switched the channel on the TV to the public announcements channel and put the flicker down, disgusted that nothing was on but content with the music selection.

Lyn nodded. "Correct. I'll guess we'll find out what gender it is once school starts. I don't know a name yet, so really it's genderless right now. To us that is." Lyn gave a shrug as the phone began to ring, once again.

"Hector you're phone sucks," Eliwood stated simply.

"Such a tough time being so popular, huh?" Hector chuckled as Eliwood and Lyn simultaneously rolled their eyes. Hector reached over and turned the phone on speaker, yet again. "Hello, Hector, Eliwood, and Lyndis here," Hector said as he devoured a few more marshmallows. Lyn shuddered.

"Hey Hector. Lowen again."

"How did the casserole turn out?"

"Think of the song 'Black Earth.' Quite a bit like that."

"Ouch. Guess your luck as a chef has to run out at some point, right?" Eliwood asked.

"It is not luck. It's skill, plain and simple. You have to realize that. I can cook circles around any of you without even trying. It's just the fact that I'm really laid back and sometimes I tend to, you know, completely forget about what's going on around me."

"So your luck ran out. Plain and simple," Lyn said with a giggle.

"Hey! That's not true-is that Blind Guardian I here in the background?" Lowen cut himself off, most likely just trying to change the subject.

"That it is. I would say good ear, but I'd expect you to be able to pick them out by now," Hector stated.

"Indeed. They have an instantly noticeable sound," Eliwood added.

"Even I know them immediately every time I hear them..." Lyn stated.

"You know, you all know how to really put a guy down," Lowen said with a sigh.

Hector laughed. "Good man, you know we tease. Did you remember why you called the first time yet?" Another sticky, chocolaty marshmallow down the tube.

"Oh! Yes, I did. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Cool. What about Matthew?"

"Yep, he called earlier about it."

"Alright, cool. Well, I'm off to try and make another casserole since there's no salvaging the remains of the last. Later."

"Later."

"Bye."

"Bye Lowen."

Click. Again.

Eliwood stretched his arms out over his head and gave a contented sigh. Lyn was eyeing Eliwood and Hector suspiciously.

"So...what's this get together thing? Huh? Huh? Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Hector sighed. "Fine, if you absolutely must know. Me and Eliwood and Matthew and Lowen are all planning on sitting here all day playing video games as a tribute to the end of a summer where we basically did nothing but sit around and play video games."

"Oh...I see. So...can I come?"

"Nope. No girls allowed," Eliwood said with a cheeky grin.

"Such immaturity from those entering their junior year in high school. You should be ashamed."

"Lyn, you've got to learn that maturity is horribly overrated," Hector said with a mischievous grin as he reached for another marshmallow.

There's no winning with you guys, is there?" Lyndis sighed. She received a shake of the head from the pair. Lyn gave a soft smile. "I guess that's why I like you guys so much. You're difficult but not to the point that I'd like to strangle you with a phone cord."

"Well ,we'll have to work on that then, won't we Eliwood?"

"Indeed we will, Hector," Eliwood said with another grin.

Lyndis sighed as she stood up. "Well, it's nearly dinnertime. I'd best get back." The two boys nodded as Lyndis waved goodbye and left. She stood outside the front door for a moment, thinking.

Difficult, but not to the point that I'd like to strangle you with a phone cord. Not bad. I kind of like that. Lyn smiled and headed off down the block to her house.

Author's Notes!: End chapter one. Not too painful, now was it? Very repetitive and such in some parts, but I felt it was a good way to introduce our three main characters and won't happen so much in the future. Next chapter out soon, I promise! Also, I wrote up a bunch of character notes and profiles and such for the characters of this story, and I figured on typing them up and posting them sometime soon. Would any of you enjoy this? I probably will put it up regardless of yes's and no's here. I plan on using a fairly large chunk of the FE characters, only a few that I don't have plans for. Also, any sogns that I mention you should try and find and hear. Quality guaranteed. This is enough rambling for now, just look for the next update!


End file.
